1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data transmission, and more particularly to a method and system for data transmission between dual processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices tend to provide various functionalities. One way to speed up execution is to deploy a dual processor architecture. The dual processor architecture employs dual processors including a main processor executing the operation system (OS) and a digital signal processor (DSP) for other applications, such as establishing a network connection.
In a dual processor architecture, the main processor establishes a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) connection with the DSP to transmit packets therebetween. The packets are encapsulated on a PPP layer, resulting in a plurality of frames. The frames are then fragmented on a multiplex layer (MUX) resulting in a plurality of fragments to be transmitted. However, time consuming negotiation procedures, such as LCP (Link Control Protocol) and NCP (Network Control Protocol), must be performed before the PPP connection is established. In addition, an additionally time consuming Escape procedure must be performed for the PPP connection if specific characters are to be replaced by others.
Accordingly, a method and system for data transmission between dual processors are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.